Vicios, perversiones, parafilias
by Vedda
Summary: Presunto fin de esta serie de Drabbles. En esta entrega: Un lío de gatas, el secreto de Cho para mantener la línea, una pelirroja en plena depresión y Harry se queja del comportamiento extraño de toda la escuela.
1. Primera entrega

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original son de Rowling, la perversión es mía y el gusto de ustedes!

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

**INTRODUCCION**

Todos tenemos una adicción. Al trabajo, al sushi, a la computadora, a dormir, al sol, al deporte... cualquier cosa placentera puede degenerar en vicio. Algunas son relativamente saludables, otras; mortales. Incluso las "mejores" se vuelven problemas cuando sabemos limitar. La mayoría se mantienen en relativo secreto.

El otro día, mientras me dedicaba a mi gran vicio (soñar despierta), me pregunté: ¿Cuál serán las adicciones mundo mágico? El resultado: 5drabbles de las conductas viciosas una noche en Hogwarts

NOTA: No pretendo festejar las adicciones muggles serias (alcohol, estupefacientes, etc), ni burlarme de quienes las sufren. Solo quiero explorar posibilidades.

**CONSISTENCIA**

Arrepentida a momentos, Hermione esperaba frente al cuadro de las frutas. Los elfos de la cocina eran los únicos capaces de surtir su pedido. Era complicado conseguirlo en el mundo mágico.

Comenzó luego de usarlo contra la tos. Lo bebía en cantidad. Ingresando a Hogwarts se limitó a tres botellas anuales. Logró ocultarlo a Harry y Ron durante todo ese tiempo. No buscaba la sustancia activa. Le hubiera dado igual beber miel de maple, si tan solo supiera igual.

Cuando Dobby llegó con la botella, Hermione agradeció por el líquido viscoso, transparente y rojizo, etiquetado como "_Jarabe de cereza_"

**COCINA EXPERIMENTAL**

Vió sorprendido el armario. Luna devoraba un sándwich... de dentífrico.

- ¿Quieres?

Neville probó. Adictivo. Después empanadas de miel y ostiones. Excelso. Flan de lechuga. ¡Más, más!

- Tráeme ingredientes...

Corrió a las cocinas. Vio a Hermione, no hablaron. Regresó rápido. Luna examinó el material e hizo una mezcla quimérica. Ambos la devoraron. Al agotarla, Neville lamió lo último en los dedos de ella. Delicioso. Luna hizo lo propio en la cara de él. Exquisito entre lo exquisito. Hubieran seguido con otros manjares corporales, pero la puerta se abrió...

- ¿Qué diablos hacen ahí?

- Solo... _cocina experimental_

**COLECCIONISTAS**

Tocó. Al no recibir respuesta, Trelawney entró sin más al despacho de Dumbledore. Sobre el escritorio, un catálogo de lencería esperaba a su lector ausente. Sedienta de averiguar, abrió el librero, descubriendo años de suscripciones a catálogos de cuanto artículo superfluo podía adquirirse en el mundo mágico o muggle: pesca, quiditch, muebles, joyería, piercings, artilugios de plata...

- ¿Su ojo pedía hurgar?

Silencio. La profesora McGonagall miraba indignada en la puerta

- No dirá una palabra de esto, ni siquiera a Albus... ¡o yo le diré a todos que bajo su cama hay una colección de _artículos de cuero_!

**CHOCOLATE**

Dumbledore avanzaba por el pasillo, siguiendo el débil rastro de olor dulzón, hasta el despacho del profesor. Dentro encontró justo lo que esperaba: Lupin recogía apresurado y avergonzado las envolturas plateadas

- Remus... deberías buscar ayuda

- No son mías

Albus suspiró. Toda la escuela especulaba del problema de Remus con el chocolate. Se marchó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En el despacho enfrente, otro profesor veía la escena por la puerta entreabierta, felicitándose por el magnífico plan. Comer en otro despacho le ahorraba problemas.

- Además, todos culpan a Lupin

El profesor Snape sonrió, mientras saboreaba su barra de _chocolate_

**BAJO MIS UÑAS**

El rubio resistió hasta el límite de su voluntad. Sucumbió. En pijama, salió hacia la noche, fuera del castillo. Que vergüenza. Él, de excelente familia, adicto a ESO. Algo tan asqueroso, tan antinatural, que Crabbe y Goyle casi le dejaron de dirigir la palabra al descubrirlo.

Draco mismo consideraba repulsivo su hábito. Maldito sea el momento en que saboreó el primer bocado. Ya ni siquiera controlaba el cuándo ni el cuánto.

Llegó atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Tomó un puñado de fragante tierra y se lo llevó a la boca con inmenso alivio.

- Estúpida _pica_

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Tuve que volver a subirlo por problemas con los diálogos. Por cierto, la pica es un desorden alimenticio en el que la persona come materiales (yeso, cemento, tierra, etc).

Aunque mis principios me dictan que emparejar a Neville y Luna es un crimen... ¡que diablos, un ligue en 100 palabras! ¡Quiero ver que alguien haga un ligue Neville/Luna en menos que eso! Espero subir los siguientes cinco... algún día. Se aceptan ideas de personajes y vicios.


	2. Segunda entrega

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original son de Rowling, la perversión es mía

**Resumen**: 3er año, 5 drabbles de 100 palabras contaditas. Mundo mágico y sus alrededores, con los vicios/costumbres/parafilias más bizarros y protagonistas a la altura de la situación. Nada que los... ejem... virginales ojos de un preadolescente promedio no hayan visto, pero aconsejo retirarse a cualquier melindroso que ande por ahí o su sentido estético podría salir ofendido. Babosadas y vulgaridades al por mayor, en concentraciones no tóxicas, casi homeopáticas. He dicho.

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

**SOUVENIR**

¿Costumbre, manía, enfermedad, obsesión? Dolores misma lo ignoraba.

Acaparaba cualquier cosa con gatitos. Especialmente tazas y cuadros. Comprados, si estaban a su alcance, sustraídos cuando no quedaba más. Ocasionalmente tomaba de tiendas cosas que pudo haber comprado. No intencionalmente, claro, desaprobaba esa conducta, pero por más que se resistía de algún modo un gatito terminaba deslizándose a escondidas en su bolso.

La descubrieron, por una figurilla gritona que chilló histericamente hasta ser rescatada. La mayor vergüenza no fue explicar a los guardias... sino la mirada de Fugde cuando pagó su fianza.

Por enésima vez, se prometió dejar de _robar._

**COSTUMBRE ADQUIRIDA**

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, con la garganta seca. Una sensación vital lo torturaba.

En Azkabán, no hubiera tenido inconveniente. Cuando la sed apremiaba, agua era agua. Pero no estaba en Azkabán, sino en la casa de los sustos, en Hogsmeade. ¿Y qué? No quería salir de día, tenía sed y el atardecer se hacía eterno.

Después de todo, en el camino hasta hizo cosas peores. Comió de la basura, durmió en pórticos ajenos, hasta coqueteó con hembras de otra especie. Todo perro lo hace.

Sin más que calcular, _bebió el agua limpia del retrete._

**POKER FACE**

_Apostar_ era su locura y perdición. El inconveniente: se había quedado sin dinero. Para subsanarlo intentó póker de prendas. Crabbe, Goyle y Draco serían presa fácil.

Eso imaginó. Décima mano. Draco bajó una flor imperial. Pancy necesitaba poner prenda. Solo conservaba encima blusa, falda y ropa interior.

Los tres slytherin la miraban con obvia felicidad, desnudándola mentalmente por anticipado. Babeaban. Abrió el primer botón de la blusa. Maniobró ahí y bajo sus mangas. Jaló algo en su espalda. En un segundo, sobre la mesa contemplaban... el sujetador de Pancy. La apuesta estaba cubierta, por lo menos esa mano

**MANO AMIGA**

Al despertar en la mañana, su mano estaba de nuevo AHÍ. Evitando las miradas de desaprobación del dormitorio entero, Ron huyó al baño.

Su madre lo estuvo vigilando todas las vacaciones. El colmo, en pleno andén le pidió a Hermione que le pinchara las costillas si lo veía con la mano AHÍ. Por tanto cuando le daba comezón en clases, debía ser muy disimulado.

Era un reflejo involuntario, como ahora en el baño. A solas podía rascar hasta sangrar, si lo deseaba. Eso hacía frente al espejo cuando Harry abrió la puerta.

- ¿Otra vez picándote la nariz?

**VISTA PANORÁMICA**

En las duchas, las chicas Gry discutían alegremente. Tras años de verse sin ropa, la parcial desnudez de las otras les resultaba natural.

Cuando un estante calló bruscamente sin razón, todas aullaron al unísono. Según sabían, en los baños de chicas de otras casas sospechaban de las andanzas de un mirón, a veces delatado por la caída inexplicable de objetos. En bata, Ginny se acercó a la zona para investigar

Solo era Scrabbles. Lo envolvió en una toalla, para entregarlo luego a su atribulado hermano.

- Por suerte no eres humano, o te echarían por _pedófilo y vouyerista_

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Respuestas a reviews... en reviews. Es ilógico usar 200 palabras para responder los reviews de un capítulo con solo 600


	3. Tercera entrega

**TRIÁNGULO FELINO**

Porque a Minerva le encantaban los gatos, se hizo animaga.

Porque Filch no se bastaba con mascotas, anduvo con McGonagall

Porque Filch tenía celos del viento rozándola, Minerva le dijo adiós

Porque Minerva lo tronó, Filch adquirió a la Sra. Norris.

Porque la señora Norris se extravió, Filch casi enloquece

Porque Arabella Figg la encontró, Albus presentó a ambos

Porque Filch fue a casa de Arabella, conoció su gran horda de gatos

Porque la horda amó a Filch, Arabella también lo amó.

Y ahora, porque Filch y Arabella se abrazan en el patio, Minerva llora en la ventana

**MANTENIENDO LA LÍNEA**

Elotes con mantequilla. Conejo estofado. Papa asada. Crema de champiñones. Elote con extramantequilla. Galletas con jalea. Jalea sola.

Al terminar, la culpa. No por mucho. Pronto Cho estaba inclinada sobre la taza del baño, intentando vencer la resistencia de su esófago a devolver la grasosa comida. Cada vez que lo hacía, tomaba menos trabajo. No importaba la acidez nocturna.

Alguna vez intentó contar calorías, pero le faltaba voluntad. Jugaba quidditch y además vomitaba para no encontrar un hipogrifo en el espejo.

Con la conciencia tranquila y el estómago revuelto, volvió contoneándose a la mesa para seguir comiendo

**MUGRE**

Desde Riddle jamás se volvió a sentir limpia. Algo se descompuso irremediablemente, aunque todo había vuelto a la normalidad hacia meses.

¿A quién le preocuparon sus sentimientos? Estaban demasiados distraídos felicitando a Potter. Empezando por su propia familia

Se bañaba hasta cuatro veces por día. Nadaba por horas. Lavaba sus manos hasta sangrar. Sin llegar a sentir que la suciedad se desprendiera. Y eso cuando lograba levantarse de la cama. Podía pasar todo el fin de semana sin hacerlo. Pasaría la semana, si la escuela lo permitiera

Las lágrimas parecían ser el único líquido que realmente limpiaba su cara.

**BRILLANTE ATRACCIÓN**

¡Momento! ¡Calma, Fang! Pasa… Prepararé un té.

Harry se sentía aliviado de encontrar un sitio donde alguien actuara racionalmente. Una cosa era Draco raspando el yeso de la pared a escondidas, o Ron rascándose la nariz, pero después de ver a Trelawney limpiando un traje de cuero negro, nada tenía sentido

- Hagrid, ¿que ocurre últimamente?… todos actúan como maniáticos viciosos

- De vez en cuando, cualquiera actúa así

- ¿También tú?

- Especialmente yo

El gigante le tendió a Harry las llaves del armario.

Al abrirlo, encontró el interior tapizado con por lo menos 4000 corcholatas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se me acabaron las ideas. Lo juro. Ni siquiera pude subir los 5 de costumbre. Creo que es hora de acabar con la serie. Todo lo que se me ocurre de vicios se va mas para el lado de parafilias con lemon, y me he propuesto no escribir nada por el estilo hasta que tenga bastante experiencia en fanfics (o publicarlo en slashfiction, jeje). Tengo bajo la manga un par de series más que quisiera iniciar. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron! Respuestas a reviews en reviews!


End file.
